1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reforming a lubricating oil used in an engine with a sliding region, as well as the reformed lubricating oil and, more particularly, relates to a method for reforming a lubricating oil that is suitable for the lubricating oil used in an internal combustion engine, as well as such a lubricating oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current energy problems are extremely important issues, both environmentally and in terms of their effect on the future makeup of human society. Reducing the consumption of petroleum-processed fuels such as gasoline, in particular, plays a major role in protecting the environment and conserving energy, and is also directly linked with cost reductions for both companies and individuals. However, improving the mechanical construction of the internal combustion engine, which functions as the power source for transport machines such as automobiles, ships, and aircraft, in order to enhance fuel efficiency, requires enormous investment in terms of facilities and time for research and development.
Furthermore, as it is difficult to improve the internal combustion engine construction of transport machines that are already in operation, fuel consumption efficiency is improved by reducing the friction loss within the sliding regions of the internal combustion engine. Improving the quality of the lubricating oil used for lubricating the sliding regions is a typical method used to reduce friction loss within an internal combustion engine. For example, methods for improving the lubricating oil include methods for adjusting the viscosity of the base oil itself and methods in which an additive is mixed with the lubricating oil.
However, the lubricating oil inside an internal combustion engine deteriorates, that is, oxidizes with the passage of time and operation of the internal combustion engine. As this oxidation progresses, the viscosity of the lubricating oil rises, increasing the sliding resistance. As a result, incomplete combustion becomes increasingly likely to occur within the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine, and impurities such as carbon produced by incomplete combustion accumulate inside the combustion chamber. Furthermore, as the viscosity of the lubricating oil increases, consumption of the lubricating oil itself also accelerates.
These types of problems can also occur with lubricating oils that have been improved using the conventional methods described above, and the above conventional methods do not prevent the progression of oxidation of the lubricating oil. Accordingly, conventional lubricating oils need to be changed within a relatively short cycle, and if improved high grade lubricating oils such as those described above are used, the running costs are considerable.
The present invention provides a method for reforming a lubricating oil and the reformed lubricating oil, which suppress oxidation of the lubricating oil itself as far as possible, while minimizing the friction loss within the internal combustion engine and reducing the fuel consumption.